


Eat me up

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, The Author Regrets Everything, improper use of vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: San is being a brat and doesn't want to eat his vegetables... The rest of Ateez find a way to get them inside of him anyways
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Eat me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever written, my apologies to anyone who is going to read this, I don't know what happened
> 
> Lowkey inspired by a horrible scene in a horrible visual novel which I will not name to not inflict that pain upon you if you decided to look it up (if you know, you know and I'm so sorry)

San didn’t think it was a big deal that he didn’t like vegetables. They just didn’t taste good and why should he even fill his tummy with vegetables when there was plenty of tasty meat that he could fill himself up with instead? And he still ate fruit sometimes so he got all the vitamins he needed. He was doing just fine without vegetables, thank you very much. 

His teammates don’t seem to think so though. There’s always someone trying to push him to eat vegetables. Seonghwa and Yeosang pushing their chopsticks with veggies to San’s mouth, Wooyoung making more dishes with vegetables and asking San to be the taste tester, Jongho teasing him, Mingi going on a lecture about the importance of vegetables, Hongjoong and Yunho trying to reason with him. San has had enough; he is not going to enjoy vegetables no matter what his teammates say or try to do. 

It all culminates one day, once his teammates have had enough of San’s brattiness. They stage an intervention. Yunho manhandles him into the kitchen where he comes face to face with the rest of their teammates, sitting in a circle around the table, faces drawn in serious expression.   
San sighs, rolling his eyes when he sees the array of vegetables in the middle of the table, there really isn’t any pep talk that’s going to convince him to start eating vegetables, he just doesn’t like the taste and that’s all there is to it, really. He plops down into the chair indignantly, eyes glaring daggers at Yunho who sheepishly sits down in the chair next to him, like this is all his fault, like if he wasn’t the one to bring San out into the kitchen, none of this would’ve happened. He knows it’s unfair, that all of them probably had a hand in this but it helps him to have just one person to turn his anger to for the time being (aka before someone starts speaking so he can turn the anger towards them).

“So…” Hongjoong starts, glancing at everyone at the table “You can probably guess why we brought you here.”

San’s fed up. It’s been weeks and they still haven’t let it go. He doesn’t get why they’re so obsessed with it. Why does he have to eat vegetables? It’s not like the rest of them particularly like them either… He really _really_ doesn’t understand.

“What’s the point, hyung? You know you can’t make me eat vegetables so why do you keep trying? No matter what you think, you’re not my parents so just let it go, okay?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Yunho wince at the sharpness of his words but Hongjoong’s face stays unmoving, absolutely unimpressed at San’s display. 

“No, we are not. But we are your team and we think that you’ve got a bit of an attitude problem when it comes to trying vegetables. So we think we should help you with that, so that it doesn’t become a habit,” Hongjoong says, picking up a carrot from the table, pointing it at San.

“Fuck you,” San spits out, getting up so suddenly the chair clatters to the ground, ready to stomp away.

He expects Hongjoong to get angry, to demand San to sit back down and listen. What he doesn’t expect is for Jongho to jump out of his seat and grab San, restraining his arms to his waist and carrying him all the way back to the table before slamming him face down on its surface.

“Sorry, hyung,” he whispers but there isn’t even a hint of remorse in his voice.

San’s confused and he’s about to voice his complaints until he feels hands tugging his sweatpants and underwear down, leaving his ass exposed for everyone to see. He stills, at a loss for words when he feels something wet touch his hole. _Fingers!_ He whimpers as his ass gets probed by a long thin finger. He can’t tell whose hand it is, can’t see any of his members as Jongho is keeping him pinned to the table, head turned to face the kitchen counter. He tries to shuffle around, hoping he can get Jongho to loosen his grasp on him but the only thing he achieves is that the fingers inside him bump into his prostate, sending sparks up his spine, causing him to gasp and rock his hips back into the stimulation. 

Hongjoong comes into view, frowning as he watches San’s face as he gets fingered open, San glaring at him in challenge, keeping his mouth shut besides a couple pleasured moans that he doesn’t manage to muffle. 

“Are you having fun?” San asks, no malice in his voice as he’s getting off from being fingerfucked. 

Hongjoong just scowls, like it’s paining him to be doing this, and says nothing.   
The fingers in San’s ass are pulled out and he’s left clenching around thin air, wiggling his hips as best he can to at least get some friction on his cock which is trapped between the table under his tummy.   
There’s a hand on his shoulder and Wooyoung comes into view, picking up the carrot Hongjoong abandoned there. 

“So… What do you think about carrots, huh?” He asks, a foxy smirk adorning his face, like he’s having the time of his life teasing San like this.

“I’m not eating it,” San retorts, fire burning in his eyes as he lifts his head as much as Jongho’s grasp on him allows. 

“Well, fortunately for you, you won’t have to,” Wooyoung says with a cheerful smile and disappears from San’s view again.

San is left confused, wondering what that was all about, when he feels it. An intrusion in his hole, unlike the fingers or even cock and the realization sinks in, face and chest burning red in humiliation. _They’re fucking him with the carrot._  
He wants to hate it. Wants to scream and kick and force them to stop. But he doesn’t. It feels good. He likes the humiliation of being fucked with the one thing he hates. Loves the fact that all of his teammates are there, watching him as he gets his ass filled with a vegetable, not even good enough to be fucked with a real cock.   
The arms around him loosen up but he still stays where he was, laying limply on the table as he gets fucked by a carrot, only turning his head to the other side, making eye contact with Seonghwa and Yeosang, eyes slipping down to the erections in their pants.   
There’s something warm in his chest, knowing that they’re affected from this and he decides to put on a show, spreading his legs wider and moaning pornographically (and it’s not like he has to fake it, it really _does_ feel good).

“Hyung.”

Jongho’s voice interrupts San and he looks up to see the maknae holding yet another vegetable.

“How do you feel about cucumbers?”

San shrugs as he hears Wooyoung fake gag behind him, the carrot being pulled out from his insides as Jongho takes Wooyoung’s place.   
The cucumber is a lot thicker than the carrot and it makes San sweat as he gets slowly opened up by it, gasping at the stretch when Jongho starts fucking him with it, nothing like the slow pace of Wooyoung but fast and deep, making San grasp at the edges of the table to try to anchor himself as he keeps clenching around the intrusion in his ass, getting closer and closer to climax.

“I thought you didn’t like vegetables? Suddenly change your mind?” Hongjoong says, sounding very amused, sitting at the head of the table, opposite San, leisurely propping his head up with the heel of his palm. 

San is about to retort when Jongho pulls the cucumber out of his ass, making San gasp instead, insides opening and closing around nothing, practically begging to be filled again. 

“Had enough?” 

“No, please, I need more, please I-“

San’s pleading is interrupted by a slap on his ass and he swiftly turns around, coming face to face with Yeosang, one brow raised in a silent challenge and so San just slumps back down.   
The next insertion feels unlike those before, something round pushed into him until his hole closes around it, leaving whatever it was inside his hole. 

“Let’s make a bet!” Mingi suddenly announces, garnering the attention of the rest of the room “How many radishes can he take.”

_Oh._ San’s face feels warm again, not only are they planning to stuff him full of radishes but they’re also betting on it, like he’s not even there, hearing their every word.  
He tunes out the rest of the conversation, feels like it’s better to not hear their bets but he thinks about it. How many _can_ he fit? He shouldn’t find this as arousing as he did…

“Can you take one for all of us?” Yunho’s soft voice near his ear tears San out of his thoughts and he blinks up at his for a couple seconds before nodding hesitantly.   
Seven radishes… Can he fit that? His cock twitches just at the thought. He clenches around the radish in his ass, eagerly awaiting the next six.

Yeosang comes to sit by him, one hand gently petting over San’s head as the rest of his teammates line up behind him and soon enough, he feels another slicked-up radish breaching his hole, his ass cheek being patted before Jongho joins them at the table. The next radish pushed into him forces the other two forward, putting pressure on his prostate and he gasps, almost forcing the latest radish out of him before it’s even fully pushed inside.   
Seonghwa pets San’s hair as he joins them by the table, soft smile on his face as he wipes his fingers off with a wet tissue. 

The next radish is pushed inside quick, two fingers following it to push it deeper, Hongjoong smirking at San’s fucked out expression as he takes his seat with them.  
Wooyoung plays with him, giggling behind San as he teases his rim with the next radish, pushing against it until it starts accepting the radish before taking it away, letting San’s hole close up again. It isn’t until Mingi urges him to go on that Wooyoung finally takes mercy on him and pushes the radish in fully, slumping down in Seonghwa’s lap as he grins as San. 

Mingi doesn’t get to the radish right away, instead inserting two of his lubed-up fingers to push the ones already inside deeper, scissoring his fingers in there to loosen San up more, not that it was needed, before finally filling San up with the 6th radish.   
He was starting to get very full, the pressure against his rim increasing and he was clenching down on his rim to not let any of the radishes escape, his desire to fulfill his promise to Yunho too strong to give up now. 

Yunho, his dear roommate, goes last, very gentle as he presses the radish in, leaving his fingers pressed against San’s rim to help him hold them in, whispering gentle encouragements as San whimpers, overwhelmed by the fullness. 

“Can you take more or do you want to stop?” Hongjoong’s voice is gentle in comparison to his previous demeanor, hand rubbing comforting circles into San’s own hand where it’s resting on the side of the table.

“I want to try to take more,” San says, clearing his throat when it doesn’t come out as confident as he had wanted it to.

A frown crosses Hongjoong’s face for a second but he smoothens it out, grabbing another radish and inserting it into San himself, the younger man gasping and sweating with the effort to hold all eight radishes inside himself.

“8 makes 1 team,” Seonghwa whispers, earning multiple giggles from the rest of them and San has to do his hardest to not start laughing as well, because he knows he’d lose it if he started laughing. 

“Who’s next?” Hongjoong interrupts their laughter, holding up a radish in between his fingers, raising a questioning eyebrow at the lot of them.

“I’ll do it,” Yunho volunteers, taking the radish from Hongjoong and moving behind San, gently massaging the bottom of San’s left buttock to relax him as he makes to insert the ninth radish inside San. 

As soon as it’s in, San knows that he won’t be hold on for much longer, thighs shaking where he’s supporting himself on his legs and he whimpers, eyes watering as he clenches as tightly as he can.

“I can’t hold any more.”

And just like that, everyone crowds him to comfort him, telling him it’s okay and how he can stop now, someone spreading his cheeks and gently rubbing the sides of his rim to help him relax.

As soon as the first radish pops out, a shiver runs down San’s spine and he moans out loud, forcing the next two radishes out in rapid succession. And then he’s arching his back and coming all over the surface of the table underneath him, legs almost giving out underneath him before he’s being supported by gentle hands and six more radishes are being coaxed out of his hole.

At the end of it, he feels all weak, has to be carried over to the sofa and wiped down with a towel, cuddled between his teammates as he tries to gain back his strength.

And when Wooyoung brings out a bowl of bibimbap for him, he tries to pretend that he doesn’t see the slices of carrot, cucumber and radishes in there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> Please don't question the fact that radishes can be spicy and would probably not be fun inserted, this is fiction. And _please_ don't try this at home.
> 
> I have twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
